Episode 3242 (13th August 2002)
Plot At home, Marlon is panic-stricken as he searches for a clue to where Tricia has gone. Little does he know that Tricia is at the airport with a newly purchased ticket in hand. It's a race against time for Marlon, having done some detective work it becomes apparent that Tricia may be on her way back to see Bernice. Commandeering Alan’s car, he races off to the airport to try and catch her before it is too late! At the airport, Tricia hears the final call for her flight, over the tannoy and heads towards the gate. Marlon is hot on her trail, as he screeches to the airport. Having found out where Bernice is currently staying, Marlon races to the gate, only to be told by a guard that the flight has left. Just about to give up all hope of ever seeing Tricia again, Marlon is devastated, that he didn’t see this coming. Luckily for Marlon, something has kept Tricia firmly grounded, in a daze he doesn’t see Tricia approach him. But when she makes her presence noticed, he is so relieved he nearly faints! The reunited couple has a heartfelt discussion. Marlon questions her reasons for leaving, she explains she is fed up of feeling inadequate around Rhona and taken for a fool. Marlon is overwhelmed by Tricia's insecurities and his desire to look after her. He is hopelessly in love with her, but she seems to think she means nothing to him. There is only one way to prove he is sincere, by asking her to marry him. When Marlon pops the question in the airport, Tricia is so shocked she turns him down. Joseph’s visit seems to have had a really positive effect on Zoe, his innocence as a child means he has a carefree acceptance of Zoe's condition, which gives her strength. Nicola appears to be leading poor Robert up the garden path again. He has certainly got the wrong end of the stick, as he attempts to make a pass at her in The Woolpack. She quickly puts him in his place! Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Check-In-Clerk - Edward Applewhite *Wally Foggin - James Quinn Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,510,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes